Thomas Gets Juiced
'Thomas Gets Juiced '''is the twenty-sixth e pisode of the fifth season. Plot One morning, Thomas was in Ffarquhar Sheds waiting for his crew. Percy was already out with the morning mail train, while Toby was at the quarry for a special order. That left only Thomas and Daisy. "I hope I don't have to pull the milk again!" complained Daisy, "Milk is bad for my swerves." "Don't worry Daisy, Charlie's taking the milk, like he always does." said Thomas huffily, hoping his driver would arrive soon. Just then, Thomas' driver and fireman ran up with news. "What took you so long?' "Um, the line at McDonald's was a bit long," chuckled the driver. "Luckily we still managed to get two McMuffins and coffee." said the fireman. "What in the world is a 'McDonald's?'" purred Daisy. "We'll explain later. Anyway, Farmer McColl wants us to take some lemons to the beach on the Norramby Branch Line. That way it can be turned to lemonade at the beach to all those thirsty people." Thomas was pleased. "I haven't seen the seaside for a long time," he puffed and he steamed out of the shed. "What about me? Don't I do anything?" cried Daisy. "Nope. You can just sit there. Nobody wants to hear you moan anyway," puffed Thomas cheekily and he left. Daisy was sulking. Thomas puffed into the farm with a truck and a brakevan. "Hello Farmer McColl." puffed Thomas. "Hello, Thomas," called Farmer McColl, "I've got the lemons ready. My assistants are still picking some of the lemons so expect it to be a while." "Alright," replied Thomas, "Do I have enough time to collect Annie and Clarabel?" "I'm pretty sure Daisy is taking them for you," corrected the driver. Thomas waited for the assistants to finish picking the lemons. Suddenly he looked ahead and gasped. "Is that... Percy?!" he cried. 'Wait, what?" His driver looked out the window. "Oh, don't worry, the signalman will switch the points so Percy won't crash into us." But the signalman was a rookie and wasn't exactly ready to be a signalman. He was busy eating his lunch that he had bought from McDonald's. "Boy, their food's great. *chomp* I'm glad they brought McDonald's to Sodor." Suddenly, the signalman heard a whistle and looked out the window. "Oh no..." "Percy!" cried Thomas, "STOP!" Percy tried to stop, but his brakes weren't enough with the surging mail trucks. "Oh no!" cried Percy as he smashed into Thomas, who smashed into the lemon trucks, which squished the lemons. And that caused the lemon juice to be squirted up in the air and that caused Thomas to be covered in lemon juice from smokebox to bunker. "Percy!" cried Thomas, "Look at me! Now I'm all yellow-ish!" Percy tried not to laugh. "Sorry Thomas, the signalman didn't switch the points so I can pass. You'll be alright after you'd had a washdown," Percy replied, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Sorry Thomas, but there's no time to get a washdown. We've got to get a new truck, and wait for the assistants to pick more lemons." said the driver. "But everybody will laugh!" cried Thomas. "No... You look..." then Percy burst out laughing. "Pah!" snorted Thomas as he puffed away to the yard to fetch a new truck. Later, the lemons were loaded and Thomas set off, but not before Percy left. Thomas was embarrassed when he passed Toby at Knapford. It was lucky for Thomas that Toby was a kind engine and that he didn't even question it. Well, not to Thomas' face anyway. "Why is Thomas yellow?" he asked Henrietta. "Um... maybe he got the wrong color at the Steamworks?" "Well, he's not completely yellow, so... that's probably not it." "Well, never mind about Thomas. We've got passengers to take," replied Henreitta and Toby steamed out of the station, ringing his bell Thomas steamed into Vicarstown, where the Dieselworks was located. Den and Dart were just coming back from serving on the Peel Godred Branch when they saw Thomas with his train. "Hey, look," said Den. "What?" said Dart. "Over there's Thomas. He looks a bit out of shape!" "Oh yeah, heh heh. Nice try for a repaint, Thomas!" teased Dart. Thomas now felt humiliated, but he still had to go onto the junction to the Norramby Branch. Thankfully, there weren't many trains on the Norramby Branch Line at the time. "Thank goodness... I can't get laughed at again!". At the beach, many children were there. Trevor was loaned from the Vicar to give rides and Billy was dropping off some more children. The children giggled when they saw Thomas like this. Even Trevor made a snicker or two. "Sorry Thomas, it's just *snicker* you look funny..." he chuckled. Billy looked over and saw the cross Thomas covered in yellow lemon juice. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Billy, "You look very silly!" Thomas snorted. "Yeah, I feel silly too. Thanks for reminding me..." "You're welcome." and Billy puffed away, laughing. "Driver, can I please get cleaned now?" "Yes Thomas, now we can." So Thomas raced away like the wind to the washdown. But it didn't stop there... At Ffarquhar that night, Percy and Daisy constantly made remarks. "If you want some lemonade, ask Thomas!" said Daisy. "Thomas, I don't think your lemonade will sell very well!" laughed Percy. Thomas was furious. "Shut up, it was your fault anyway!" "Never mind, Thomas," called a voice. The engines looked over and saw Bumble. "Things will go alright, I'm sure of it. As long as the engines keep their mouth shut, I can assure you a pleasant day tomorrow." "Pah!" snorted Thomas. The next morning wasn't any better. His Local run went poorly because Annie and Clarabel were laughing. "Yellow Thomas! Must be new!" said Annie. "Shame he didn't keep it," snickered Clarabel. Thomas had to help at the China Clay Works since his branch line wasn't really busy. Bill and Ben laughed and laughed. "Look who's tried to become our color!" said Bill. "But next time, try to use paint!" said Ben. BoCo scurried up. "Shut up you two and let Thomas work." Thomas sighed and continued to work. Every once in a while, somebody would bring up this accident. The result would be a whoosh of steam from Thomas, even if everybody still talked about it. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Billy *Den *Dart *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Trevor *Bumble *Farmer McColl *Dave (cameo)'' *Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes